


over the years

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: suavarro oneshots [4]
Category: Cobra Starship
Genre: M/M, this was sad to write tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>suavarro + over the years</p>
            </blockquote>





	over the years

nate was 19 when he got into cobra starship. he was young and overly excited. he was already in love with eveyone in the band. gabe was his fuckin idol, ryland was so fucking cool, and alex, chirst, alex was great. elisa was great, but nate didn’t think she liked him. ryland and him could joke, gabe was actually like his dad, and alex was so comfortable to be with. they always sat together, always sharing smiles, always laughing. and nate fucking loved it.

when nate was 20, him and alex where all over one another. hand holding, sitting in laps, sharing bunks, constant contact in some way. it was kind of gross if you asked gabe, but hey, he’s not one to complain much. it was a bit excessive, if you asked elisa, who again, just didn’t like nate. he was lod and annoying. ryland would just shrug and say ‘nate’s a touchy feely dude, and alex can’t say no to puppy dog eyes.’

victoria replaced elisa when nate was 21. nate liked vicky a lot more, and vicky adored nate like they’ve been family for years. nothing really changed between alex and nate, it was the same as before, though more people were convinced they were together. the two would just laugh it off.

nate turned 22, and it was all doe eyes for alex when he wasn’t looking. the rest of their gang noticed that now when nate and alex touched, he either held his breath for a moment, or had a competely love struck smile on his face. vicky thouhgt it was cute, gabe was getting a bit overprotective of nate, and ryland just felt sorry for him.

alex got drunk when nate was 23 and made out with him. it was like a dream for nate, and alex couldn’t remember it really. nate never brought it up, well, minus telling vicky, because there was nothing he didn’t tell her, nor did alex. they wen on like months before. 

gabe lost it at alex for leading nate, now aged 24, on. alex said he wasn’t, and gabe burst out laughing. he might have let it slip that nate thinks the fucking world of him and would give his life for alex if he had too. gabe left alex shocked, and feeling a bit weird, both his head and heart. alex drifted from nate, making him wonder what he did wrong.

25 is when nate got up enough nerve to ask alex what the fuck was up. he was answered with alex just kissing him lightly, and yeah, nate was really okay with this. the rest of the year was late night kisses and low whispers shared.

alex officially came out and said nate was he boyfriend a few weeks after he turned 26. alex would bound back to nate in concerts, pressing a kiss to his lips, grinning. they met fans with alex’s arm around nate’s waist. nate wore shirts that everyone knew weren’t his. they were out and nate was so fucking happy. alex was too, of course.

the first ‘i love you’ in a serious, romantic sense was said when nate was 27. alex said it first, rubbing his hands togther as he did. nate had a smile so big that he could outshine the sun, or that’s what alex thought. sex was great, the relationship was great, they were great and the band was great. life couldn’t couldn’t be better.

at age 28, nate found out what heart break was like. it was all sudden, and nate cried a lot that year. alex and ryland left cobra starship, which fucking sucked, but nate could move on, then about a month later alex broke up with him via text. nate pretty much dropped of the face of the earth for three months, only talking to vicky and gabe via phone calls filled with sobs, or when they forced themselves into his mom’s place. 

at nate’s 29th birthday party, he wasn’t over alex, but he learned how to deal with it. he was happy and smiling with his friends and family. that was intil his phone buzzed. he checked it, and dropped his drink and held his breath. it was a text from alex that read ‘happy birthday nate x’.  and after nearly a year on not hearing alex, it hit him hard. it hit him hard that he was still so into alex, that he still fucking loved alex suarez, who didn’t love him anymore. nate couldn’t bring himself to delete the message, he just shoved his phone back in his pocket, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand. gabe and vicky, along with pretty much everyone else, looked at nate with worry. he quickly excused himself, vicky went after him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as soon as they were alone. gabe wanted to follow, but he just got everyone in the main room back in high spirts, then escaping to nate around a hour later.

nate take’s a wild guess that next year, when he’s 30, he still won’t be over alex.

**Author's Note:**

> sry this kind of sucked :/
> 
> send me prompts: patrickstumped @tumblr


End file.
